


Problem

by talitha78



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming, bucky is a bad girl, winter soldier is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is a goddamn problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reppu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reppu/gifts).



> Uhhhh. I don't know what to say about this vid. This is not the Steve/Bucky vid that I intended to make (that one is still coming, sol_se!). This is the vid that grabbed my throat in its metal robot arm and demanded to be made. So I did. May god have mercy on my soul.
> 
> Special thanks to Giandujakiss for her generosity. Dedicated to reppu because her birthday is next week, and I'm a cheap bastard.

**Title:** Problem  
 **Song Artist:** Natalia Kills  
 **Fandoms:** _Captain America_ , _Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier_  
 **Character/Relationship:** Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier)/Steve Rogers  
 **Length:** 3:23  
 **Warnings:** Typical movie violence, with some images of torture and abuse.  
 **Vid Summary:** Bucky Barnes is a goddamn problem.

Downloadable versions: [ Problem on Dreamwidth](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/272125.html) or [ Problem on Livejournal](http://talitha78.livejournal.com/304875.html).

Also posted on Tumblr: [ Problem on Tumblr](http://talitha78.tumblr.com/post/85273319145/bucky-steve-vid-where-my-obsession-with-winter)


End file.
